Gone Bad
by I'm What I'm
Summary: [MONSTA X] Summary is not my style! YAOI/BL Wonho!seme x Hyungwon!uke slight Wonho!seme x Kihyun!uke.


Title: Gone Bad  
Genre: Hurt, Angst/?, Gaje.  
Rate: T  
Cast:

\- Chae Hyung Won

\- Shin Ho Seok (Wonho)

\- Yoo Ki Hyun

.

.

.

Warning: Typo(s), BOY X BOY!

Hembusan angin sore dengan asyiknya memainkan surai hitam Hyungwon. Yeah, angin dimusim gugur cukup dingin, tapi Hyungwon tak menghiraukan hal itu sama sekali dan tetap menikmati pemandangan dari atas balkon rumah sakit.

"Kajja, lebih baik kita masuk, disini dingin." Bujuk Wonho.

"ne" balas Hyungwon singkat sembari Wonho mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki Hyungwon.

Wonho membantu Hyungwon naik ke ranjangnya. Setelah itu, Wonho berusaha menatap lekat-lekat manik hitam Hyungwon, namun Hyungwon malah menatap ke arah lain.

"sudah kubilang jangan memperdulikan aku lagi." Ucap Hyungwon datar. Pandangannya masih belum menatap ke manik Wonho.

"tapi aku masih kekasihmu." Balas Wonho dengan tatapan sendu.

-Flashback-

Di padang rumput ilalang yang cukup luas, nampak dua orang namja yang sedang asyik satu sama lain.

"Hyungwonnie~ tangkap aku" salah satu namja yang berparas tampan terlihat berlarian dengan senangnya.

"haha sini aku tangkap hyung dan aku jadikan hyung Pizza ukuran besar! Haha" namja lainnya yang lebih cantik sedang berusaha mengejar namja yang berparas tampan tersebut.

Hap!

"Gotcha!" namja yang lebih cantik itu tengah berseru kemenangan.

"hentikan Nyonya Shin, hahahaha" pinta dan goda namja yang berparas tampan tersebut sekaligus yang diselingi tertawaan.

"haha ne Tuan Shin" untunglah namja cantik ini langsung menuruti namja yang berparas tampan itu.

"I do love you Chae Hyung Won"

"I do love you too Shin Ho Seok"

-Flashback End-

"Itu mungkin dulu Shin Ho Seok, tapi sekarang tidak sama sekali, aku sudah cukup sakit atas penderitaan ini." Ucap Hyungwon.

"Mianhae, mianhae, mianhae, jeongmal mianhae Hyungwon." ucap Wonho berkali-kali seraya menggengam erat tangan halus Hyungwon.

"…" Hyungwon langsung menepis tangan Wonho dan kemudian memunggunginya.

"Pergilah, aku sedang ingin sendiri." Usir Hyungwon pada Wonho tanpa mengubah posisinya.

-Flashback-

Hari ini namja cantik yang bernama Hyungwon sedang bersiap untuk acara makan siang bersama namja yang berparas tampan yang bernama Shin Ho Seok atau biasa disebut Wonho. Hyungwon sangat senang dan dia harus selalu berpenampilan sempurna di hadapan Wonho.

Hyungwon mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ke sebuah restoran yang sudah direncanakan oleh Wonho.

Setelah sampai, betapa terkejutnya ketika Hyungwon melihat pemandangan yang begitu miris. Yep, Hyungwon melihat Wonho bersama seseorang. Dan mereka sedang berciuman.

Hyungwon masih tak bergeming, dia masih menatap kosong pemandangan didepannya itu. Wonho tersadar bahwa Hyungwon tengah melihatnya berciuman, tentu saja Wonho terkejut. Begitu juga dengan namja yang dicium Wonho, dia bernama Kihyun.

Hyungwon langsung berlari tanpa tujuan. Hyungwon terus berlari dengan linangan air matanya. Pikiran dan hatinya sedang kacau saat ini. Terlihat Wonho tengah mengejar Hyungwon.  
Hyungwon hendak menyebrang. Tapi dia tak fokus dengan sekitarnya, dia tak menengok ke kiri atau ke kanan. Tiba-tiba terlihat sebuah mobil sedan dengan kecepatan tinggi melintasi jalan raya yang akan dilewati Hyungwon.

BRAKKK.

Hyungwon terpental sejauh kurang lebih 3 meter. Wonho yang melihat kejadian itu langsung menghampiri Hyungwon dan memeluknya erat.

"Hyungwon, bertahanlah! Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit sekarang juga!" dengan perasaan yang sangat khawatir Wonho langsung bergegas membawa Hyungwon ke rumah sakit terdekat.

"…" Hyungwon nampak sangat kesakitan. Bukan hanya fisik tetapi juga hatinya.

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit, Hyungwon langsung dilarikan ke ruangan ICU. Di luar ruangan ICU, Wonho terus memanjatkan doa kepada Tuhan agar tak terjadi apa-apa pada Hyungwon.

Sang dokter telah keluar dari ruangan ICU dan mengatakan bahwa Hyungwon mengalami patah pada kedua tulang kakinya dan menyebabkan Hyungwon lumpuh permanen.

Tentu saja Wonho sangat shock atas apa yang terjadi pada Hyungwon. Hyungwon tak bisa menggerakan kaki jenjangnya lagi. Hyungwon juga akan terus bergantung pada kursi roda yang seharusnya tak ia gunakan.

Sejak saat itu, Wonho merasa bersalah pada Hyungwon dan dia berjanji akan terus menjaga Hyungwon selamanya dan akan melupakan mantan kekasihnya, Kihyun.

-Flashback END-

Mentari telah bersinar, burung-burung pun berkicauan dengan merdu. Orang-orang sudah mulai melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Begitupun dengan Wonho. Aktivitas yang dilakukan Wonho selain bekerja ialah menjaga Hyungwon, ya~ walaupun Hyungwon tak menghiraukan Wonho sepenuhnya. Tapi Wonho tak peduli akan hal tersebut.

Hyungwon masih terlelap. Padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 pagi. Jangan lupakan fakta kalau Hyungwon itu tukang tidur. -_-

Wonho membuka pintu ruang inap Hyungwon secara perlahan. Ia melihat prince cantiknya yang masih terlelap. Ia menaruh sarapan di nakas. Sejenak ia menatap Hyungwon yang terlelap. Paras Hyungwon terlihat tenang dan terlihat tanpa beban. Padahal, Hyungwon sangat menderita karena sulit untuk sekedar menggerakan kaki jenjangnya lagi.

Wonho menggenggam dan mengusap pergelangan Hyungwon. Hal itu membuat sang empunya merasa tak nyaman. Dengan sigap, Wonho langsung menghentikan acara 'mari menggenggam pergelangan halus Hyungwon'.

Hyungwon mulai membuka kedua matanya perlahan . Hal yang pertama kali masuk ke matanya adalah sosok Wonho. Wonho tersenyum dengan sangat manis, sedangkan Hyungwon hanya menatapnya dingin.

Wonho menyodorkan segelas air putih kepada Hyungwon, beruntungnya Hyungwon langsung menerima dan langsung meneguknya. Satu hal yang Hyungwon lupakan adalah tak mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Wonho. Jangankan berterima kasih, membalas senyum saja tidak sama sekali.

"ayo sarapan Hyungwon" ajak wonho sembari mengambil sarapan yang berada di nakas.

"buka mulutmu aaa~" Wonho menyodorkan sarapan pada Hyungwon.

"hiks…" Hyungwon malah merespon Wonho dengan tangisan kecil.

"ada apa eoh? Apa ada yang sakit?!" Panik Wonho.

"aku sangat merindukan eomma" balas Hyungwon masih menunduk, ia masih tak mau menatap manik Wonho.

DEG.

Ekspresi Wonho langsung berubah. Ia tahu betul bahwa eomma Hyungwon telah meninggal akibat kecelakaan kereta api, sedangkan ayahnya pergi meninggalkan Hyungwon dan eomma Hyungwon entah kemana. Wonho hanya bisa berharap semoga Hyungwon tidak akan melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya'. Yang Hyungwon punya setelah eommanya, hanyalah dirinya seorang karena Hyungwon tipikal orang yang pendiam dan sulit untuk bergaul.

Wonho sangat ingin memeluk namja cantik yang ada dihadapannya ini, namun disisi lain ia tahan karena takut jika Hyungwon tambah membencinya jika ia melakukan hal itu.

"Ho Seok-ssi, maukah kau antarkan aku ke tempat pemakaman eommaku?" Hyungwon tersenyum namun air matanya masih terlihat.

Jujur, Wonho agak sedikit lega dengan permintaan Hyungwon tadi. Tapi disisi lain, Wonho merasa sakit hati karena kini Hyungwon memanggil nama aslinya bukan panggilan Hyung lagi seperti biasanya.

"Tapi kau harus makan dulu ne?" bujuk Wonho dengan halus.

"ne" angguk Hyungwon dengan senyuman tipisnya.

Setelah sampai di pemakaman, Hyungwon langsung mengusap nisan eommanya. Wonho hanya bisa menatap sendu Hyungwon, ia masih belum punya nyali untuk memeluknya.

"eomma, apa eomma disana baik-baik saja? Aku sangat merindukan eomma." Ucap Hyungwon tersenyum tipis. Hyungwon berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tetap tegar.

"pasti eomma merindukan anakmu yang keren ini kan?! haha" Hyungwon tertawa kecil. Wonho sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya atas apa yang Hyungwon ucapkan tadi.

"eomma, setiap hari aku memikirkan kenapa aku masih hidup di dunia ini. Kenapa waktu kecelakaan itu aku tidak sekalian mati saja?! Aku sangat tersiksa disini eomma~ hiks.." tangis Hyungwon.

GREPP

"Mianhae Hyungwonnie, jebal jangan seperti ini. Aku janji tak akan mengulangi perbuatanku lagi". Wonho sudah tidak tahan untuk memeluk Hyungwon. Kini Wonho pun ikut menitikkan air matanya.

"hiks…" Hyungwon membalas pelukan Wonho. Tangisannya membuat baju yang dikenakan Wonho sedikit basah.

"Hyungwonnie, apa kau masih mau menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu lagi eoh?" tanya Wonho yang masih memeluk Hyungwon.

"hiks n-ne, tapi kau harus berjanji bahwa tak melakukan hal yang sama lagi. Ini kesempatan terakhirmu Hyung" respon Hyungwon dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

"ne Hyungwonnie, aku akan berjanji!" balas Wonho yakin.

Setelah kejadian itu, kini Wonho dan Hyungwon kembali seperti dulu lagi. Keduanya sudah saling memaafkan. Wonho sudah tidak mau lagi berselingkuh dengan Kihyun. Dia sadar kalau Hyungwon sangat mencintainya dengan setulus hatinya, sedangkan Kihyun hanya memanfaatkan Wonho sebagai pelampiasan atas kejadian putusnya ia dengan Hyunwoo. Dan Wonho tak mau menyia-nyiakan perasaan Hyungwon lagi.

Setelah pergi ke pemakaman eomma Hyungwon, kini mereka berdua pergi ke sebuah kedai eskrim. Mereka berdua sangat menikmati eskrimnya masing-masing. Sepertinya suasana hati Hyungwon sudah lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya.

"Hyung, aku ingin pergi ke taman sebentar ne? jika berada di kamar terus, aku merasa suntuk hyung hehe" pinta Hyungwon.

"baiklah Hyungwonnie~" setuju Wonho.

"Hyung?" panggil Hyungwon pada Wonho.

"hm?" balas Wonho.

"hyung tidak capek kan kalau terus mendorong kursi rodaku?" tanya Hyungwon.

"tidak sama sekali Hyungwonnie, kenapa hm?" tanya Wonho dengan senyuman.

"tidak apa-apa hehe" kekeh Hyungwon.

Kini mereka berdua telah sampai di taman. Disana ada sekumpulan anak-anak yang sedang bermain bola.

"Hyung, aku ingin bermain bola dengan mereka" pinta Hyungwon memelas.

"eh, aku kan kurang suka bola haha!" lanjutnya dengan tertawaan. Hyungwon berbohong. Wonho tahu betul kalau Hyungwon suka sepak bola. Wonho hanya bisa tersenyum miris akan tingkah laku Hyungwon barusan.

Wonho tersadar bahwa Kihyun tengah berada ditaman ini juga, namun Hyungwon masih belum menyadari itu, Hyungwon masih fokus melihat anak-anak yang sedang bermain bola. Wonho panik, ia tak mau dilihat Kihyun, namun disisi lain Wonho tak mengganggu aktivitas Hyungwon. Wonho sangat bingung saat ini, namun ia tak mau menampakkan raut bingungnya kepada Hyungwon.

Jujur, Wonho sangat ingin pergi dari taman ini. Ia sangat tak mau bertemu Kihyun. Ia berusaha untuk tidak melihat Kihyun. Tapi, nyatanya Kihyun kini telah terlanjur melihat Wonho.

"Wonho hyung!" teriak Kihyun dari jauh.

DEG

"…" Wonho pura-pura tak mendengar suara teriakan Kihyun. Namun, Hyungwon menoleh pada Kihyun.

"Hyungie.. aku merindukanmu" Kihyun langsung memeluk Wonho dari belakang. Yang dipeluk tak merespon sama sekali. Hyungwon menatap Kihyun dengan tatapan dingin.

Wonho berusaha menjauh dari Kihyun tapi Kihyun malah tidak peka jika Wonho tak menginginkan dirinya lagi. Wonho sangat risih dengan sikap Kihyun. Begitupun Hyungwon. Wonho terus menatap Hyungwon dengan tatapan 'ayo, cepat pergi dari sini'. Hyungwon mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Wonho melepaskan tangan Kihyun yang melingkar di pinggang Wonho secara paksa, namun Kihyun menatap Wonho dengan tatapan 'kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini hyung?'. Wonho malah mendorong kursi roda Hyungwon dan pergi menjauhi Kihyun seorang diri. Hyungwon dan Wonho pergi ke sisi lain dari taman.

"kenapa dia masih mengganggu hyung eoh?" tanya Hyungwon dingin.

"aku tidak tahu Hyungwonnie. Tiba-tiba saja dia memelukku seperti tadi. Jujur, aku sangat risih akan sikapnya tadi." Jelas Wonho.

"oh begitu" balas Hyungwon masih dingin.

"kau tidak marahkan Hyungwonnie?" Wonho memastikan.

"kurasa" balas Hyungwon dengan sedikit ragu.

"mmm apa kau ingin makan ttobeokki Hyungwonnie?" ucap Wonho yang tak mengindahkan perkataan singkat Hyungwon tadi. Yeah, Wonho sedang malas untuk berdebat dengan kekasihnya yang cantik itu.

"ne" balas Hyungwon masih singkat.

"baiklah, tunggu disini sebentar" perintah Wonho.

Wonho mulai meninggalkan Hyungwon seorang diri. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke kedai ttobeokki yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya bersama Hyungwon tadi.

Sebenarnya alasan utama Wonho bukan untuk membeli ttobeokki. Dia ingin menemui Kihyun dan ingin mengatakan untuk tidak mengganggu Wonho lagi. Wonho segera mencari Kihyun ke tempat tadi. Setelah sampai, Wonho malah tak menemukan Kihyun sama sekali. Pergi kemana dia, batin Wonho.

"Hey!" Wonho sedikit tersentak, ternyata yang menepuk bahunya dari belakang adalah Kihyun.

"Kihyun-ssi, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu." Ucap Wonho serius.

"apa itu hyungie?" tanya Kihyun dengan manja.

"mulai saat ini tolong jangan ganggu kehidupanku lagi. Kau tahu kan kalau aku sekarang telah memiliki Hyungwon seorang?" Kihyun terdiam. Dia sangat mengerti apa yang diucapkan Wonho. Kedua matanya mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"aku tahu kau tak mencintaiku, itu semua hanya pelamp-" dengan segera Kihyun memotong ucapan Wonho.

"tapi sekarang aku benar-benar mencintaimu hyung!" air mata Kihyun mulai mengalir dengan deras. Kihyun langsung memeluk Wonho dengan erat. Sedangkan Wonho hanya diam, tak merespon perlakuan Kihyun sama sekali.

"aku akan membunuh dia jika kau tak mau menjadi kekasihku Hyung" bisik Kihyun dengan seringaian.

"oh shit" umpat Wonho. Ia benar-benar muak dengan sikap Kihyun.

Wonho tak sadar jika dari awal Hyungwon mengikutinya dari belakang. Hyungwon telah melihat keduanya tengah berpelukan. Namun, Wonho masih belum menyadari adanya Hyungwon. Kemudian Hyungwon kembali lagi ketempat sebelumnya.

"baiklah, sampai jumpa Hyungie~ I love you!" Kihyun melepas pelukan Wonho dan dia pergi dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Wonho masih tak bergeming sedikit pun. Ia sangat bingung, pikirannya kalang kabut. Jika ia memilih Hyungwon, maka Hyungwon akan terbunuh di tangan Kihyun. Tapi jika ia memilih Kihyun, itu sama saja dengan membunuh perasaannya dan perasaan Hyungwon secara perlahan. Pada akhirnya, Wonho memutuskan untuk memilih Kihyun. Tapi hatinya tidak sama sekali. Dia hanya akan berpura-pura berpacaran dan tanpa sepengetahuan Hyungwon tentunya.

Wonho kembali teringat Hyungwon dan dia langsung membelikan Ttobeokki yang sudah ia janjikan lalu ia kembali ke tempat Hyungwon.

"Hyungwonnie~ ini ttobeokkinya, maaf ya jika lama, tadi antri sekali hehe" bohong Wonho.

"tak apa hyung, kajja kita makan" fake smile Hyungwon. Ia terlalu gengsi jika memperlihatkan keadaan hatinya saat ini.

Tak terasa musim telah berganti, sekarang sudah musim dingin. Akhir-akhir ini Wonho jarang menemani Hyungwon lagi. Hyungwon tahu dengan jelas, pasti Wonho lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Kihyun. Tapi Wonho selalu beralasan jika ia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sungguh alasan yang sangat klasik sekali.

Menurut Hyungwon, Wonho lebih memilih Kihyun karena dia sempurna, tidak cacat sepertinya. Wonho telah menyia-nyiakan lagi kesempatan yang telah diberikan Hyungwon. Hyungwon sudah sangat lelah dengan keadaan fisik dan hatinya.

Hari ini Hyungwon pulang dari rumah sakit, kondisi kakinya sudah membaik lagipula ia sangat jenuh jika terus berada di sana. Wonho menemani Hyungwon pulang kerumahnya. Hyungwon tak pulang ke rumahnya sendiri karena Wonho yang memintanya, katanya sih agar Hyungwon selalu berada di dekatnya.

"Cha! akhirnya kita pulang Hyungwonnie~!" ucap Wonho antusias.

"iya hyung" balas Hyungwon dengan senyuman tipisnya.

DRRRTTTT

Smartphone Wonho bergetar. Ia segera mengambil smartphone di kantong celananya. Di layarnya tertera nama Kihyun. Wonho baru ingat kalau Kihyun mengajaknya makan malam hari ini. Lalu Wonho segera me- _reject_ panggilan Kihyun.

"siapa yang menelpon eoh?" tanya Hyungwon mengintimidasi.

"a-ah, hanya teman kantor saja" bohong Wonho.

"hn" respon Hyungwon dingin.

"tunggu disini sebentar ok" perintah Wonho halus.

Wonho segera bergegas menuju kamarnya dan kemudian ia menelpon Kihyun untuk membatalkan acara makan malamnya, namun Kihyun menolak keras. Wonho hanya bisa pasrah akan kehendak Kihyun. Wonho lupa tak menutup pintu kamarnya, jadi Hyungwon berhasil mendengar apa yang Wonho bicarakan di telpon.

"Hyungwonnie, malam ini aku akan berangkat ke kantor lagi karena ada urusan mendadak." ucap Wonho dengan rasa bersalah.

'apa kau tak lelah kalau terus berbohong eoh? Aku saja merasa lelah jika terus dibohongi seperti ini" batin Hyungwon miris.

"hm ne, tak apa hyung" Hyungwon kembali memasang fake smile nya.

Matahari sudah mulai terbenam, Wonho menyiapkan makan malam untuk Hyungwon, setelah itu ia langsung melesat untuk makan malam bersama Kihyun. To be honest, Wonho sangat ingin makan malam bersama Hyungwon. Ia benar-benar merindukan momen-momen bersama Hyungwon. Wonho sangat tersiksa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Jika waktu bisa diputar kembali, ia ingin ke masa dimana Wonho dan Hyungwon selalu bersama tanpa ada beban sedikit pun.

"Hyungwonnie, aku berangkat dulu" Wonho mengecup dahi Hyungwon, berlanjut ke hidung, dan terakhir ke bibir tebal Hyungwon.

"ne hyung, aku disini akan selalu mencintaimu hyung" Hyungwon memeluk Wonho erat begitupun dengan Wonho, mereka tak ingin kehilangan satu sama lain walau hanya beberapa detik.

Sekarang Hyungwon sendirian di rumah. Hyungwon melahap makan malam yang dibuatkan Wonho sampai habis. Setelah itu, dia menulis sesuatu untuk diletakan di nakas yang berada di kamar Wonho.

Hyungwon merasa tubuhnya terasa gerah dan lengket. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk mandi, Hyungwon mulai menyalakan air keran di _bathtub_ , ia sengaja tak mematikan kerannya dan membiarkan airnya meluber. Dia turun dari kursi roda secara perlahan dan mulai masuk ke dalam bathtub.

Acara makan malam bersama Kihyun telah usai. Wonho segera pulang, rumahnya terasa sangat sepi. Ia tak melihat Hyungwon sama sekali. Ia mencari Hyungwon di seluruh penjuru rumahnya dan betapa terkejutnya ketika Wonho melihat Hyungwon sudah tak bernyawa lagi di dalam bathtub kamar mandinya.

* * *

Epilog

Wonho tengah bersimpuh di depan pemakaman Hyungwon, ia menatap sepucuk surat yang ada di tangannya dengan sendu. Surat tersebut dibuat oleh Hyungwon untuk Wonho sebelum Hyungwon meninggal dunia.

 _To: Wonho Hyung_

 _Hyungie~ jika kau membaca surat ini berarti aku telah bersama eommaku di Surga. Hehe. Jujur, aku bingung ingin menulisnya dari mana pfft -_-_  
 _Mmm Hyung, kau pasti tau kan kalau aku benar-benar mencintai hyung dengan setulus hatiku? Aku yakin pasti hyung tahu itu._  
 _Tapi kenapa hyung malah memilih dia eoh?. Berarti Hyung benar-benar tak mencintaiku ya? ._  
 _Apakah selama ini aku hanya pengganggu di kehidupan hyung? Mianhae hyungie. Mulai sekarang aku tak akan mengganggu kehidupanmu lagi hyung. Semoga hyung berbahagia dengannya ._  
 _Sebelumnya, aku sangat berterima kasih atas apa yang hyung lakukan terhadapku setelah eomma meninggal. sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah menjagaku dan menemaniku selama ini hyung._  
 _Kurasa suratku cukup sampai disini, aku bingung ingin menulis apalagi. Hehe_  
 _Jeongmal saranghaeyo Wonho hyung._

 _From: Hyungwonnie~_

"dasar bodoh, aku hanya mencintaimu Hyungwonnie." Wonho tersenyum miris.

END.

* * *

W Microphone Checker! A-yo. A-yo yo yo yo! *Rap as Hyungwon*

Hahaha.

apakah endingnya kurang greget? Kurang greget -_-

Sorry ya readers dan siders :v, author belum lanjutin lagi ff AMEN dan malah buat ff gaje macem beginian. haha

Sebelumnya, author sangat berterima kasih sekali untuk yang sudah mengapresiasi ff author dengan cara review atau bbm atau line ke author .


End file.
